Robin's Little Girlfriend
by Rhadiox 2.0
Summary: Robin's in for quite a ride trying to talk to the newest member of the Superman family.


**Disclaimer: I don't own DC in any way.**

**The first crossover in my Batman AU. Still trying to come up with a better name for the AU. Still, I saw a couple pictures on DA and had to say, I liked the idea. So here's how they get together. I think you'll like this, even if you're not really a fan of the pairing.**

**~Rhadiox**

* * *

><p>Kara Zor-El was looking over the city. It had been only a couple of months since she had arrived on planet Earth, yet she had so many people taking interest in her. All she really wanted was to have a normal life; as normal as she could be being a superhero. Even though her cousin had told her to be careful if she was ever in Gotham City, she was amazed by how beautiful the city could be. It was a lot different than Metropolis, and Smallville could not even be compared to it. It was a strange beauty however; not necessarily from the city itself, but from the skyline. How the sun setting along the skyscrapers was breath taking. From this viewpoint, she could finally take all the things she was told in.<p>

The Birds of Prey? She was intrigued by the name to say the least. She had received a message the week before from her cousin about a 'job interview'. She tried to gather more information from Clark, but he told her he actually had very little information on the subject. She thought it strange that one of the co-leaders of the Justice League and one of the strongest men in the universe, would not know anything about an organization of superheroes. She decided she would find out more about this group.

Kara landed in Gotham yesterday. It had not taken her long to arrive, traveling faster than the speed of sound. She arrived at the Wayne Towers heliport and was greeted by three women; one blonde woman that was at least twenty years older than her, but still very attractive. Next to her was an oriental girl who could only be a couple years older than herself. The way she held herself; she had only seen one other person stand in such a way; a man she found irritating, grumpy, quiet, and able to trust with her life. They were standing behind a woman whom truly caught Kara's eye. She was one of most striking looking people she had ever seen. Very beautiful, even compared to Wonder Woman. She had long, rich ginger color hair and her blue eyes were covered by neon yellow tinted glasses. But what had caught Kara off guard was what she was seated in; a wheel chair.

The women went out to lunch at a very nice restaurant, and Kara heard the proposal from the red haired woman. Her name was Barbara and she was extremely kind and answered each question Kara had after the explanation. She was offering Kara membership to a team of superheroes that preformed covert operations around the world. Kara was offered a full membership, with vouching from her cousin. It worked outside of the Justice League and would be a good place to start with in the 'superhero business'. Plus, Clark said she could probably make some friends, something she was having a hard time with.

She heard him from a mile away before he landed on the rooftop. By the sound of it, he was about her age, just about 5'7'' and weighed about 100 lbs. He was clearly well trained; without her super hearing she would never have heard him. He came up beside her. She took note he was slightly squirming in place; nervous about something.

"Hey." Even though he was clearly nervous, his voice made no hint of it.

"Hey." She said back.

"So, you're Supergirl, huh?"

Kara smirked. "Did the emblem give it away?"

"Um..." His voice faltered. She continued.

"You must be Robin."

"Yeah, I'm Robin." He answered. '_God, I sound like such an idiot!_'

"Yes, my cousin mentioned you."

"You're cousin?" He asked. "Oh, you mean Superman!" '_Duh!_'

"Yes, he told me you were great with conversations."

Robin mentally swore. '_Thanks a lot, Clark!_'

"So, why are you here?"

"I was...wondering...um...how do you like Gotham?" Robin rambled.

Kara could tell that was not what he was meaning to say, but she could see pressing the matter would not help. "It's nice."

Robin walked forward and leaned on the edge of the roof. "It can be. Sometimes. Other times, it can be the closest place to hell on Earth."

She sat next to him. "That's one thing I don't understand."

"What?"

"If this place is so dangerous, why are you here? You don't have super speed or strength. How do you think you can help the city?" Robin noticeably stiffened at her words and her eyes widened at her mistake. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that!"

"No. No, I get what you're saying. It's hard for people with powers to think of what crime fighting without them would be like." She nodded. "It's hard to explain. I've gone through rigorous training and am a master of several martial arts. Plus, I have a really great mentor and family to watch out for me."

His words brought thoughts of her own family; the John and Martha Kent, Kon, Clark and Lois, and Karen; people who loved her, seemingly even before they met her. "I think I understand. But why here?"

"Well, Gotham's my home and always has been. I grew up here. So I do my best to keep my home safe."

Kara nodded in understanding. "That makes sense I suppose. So, what did you really come here to ask me?"

The nervousness suddenly came back. "Oh...yes...that. I was wondering...would you...if you're not too busy..."

Kara smiled. She had this talk with Clark a while ago. Truly Robin was everything Clark and Kon said he would be. "How about next Saturday at 3:00?"

"I understand..." Robin's eyes went from disappointment to shock. "Wait. What?"

"Next Saturday. 3:00?"

"...OK"

"Good, I'll see you then." Kara smiled and winked at the boy wonder, then took flight. Robin looked on with awe.

"Wow."

"_**I'll say. Nice moves bird boy. You're a natural.**_" Robin's eyes widened in horror.

"Forgot to turn the headset off again." He grumbled and face palmed.

"_**Yep.**_" He could just see Dick's smirk.

"_**Now, Nightwing. Don't make fun of Robin. You don't need to make his embarrassment any worse than he already did.**_"

"Oracle? Dammit, who else is on the line."

"**Oh. You know; Nightwing, Batgirl, myself, Selina, and of course...**"

"Oh no."

"_**We will talk when we get back to the Cave.**_"

Robin sighed. "Yes, sir. Robin out." He pulled out his grapple gun, shooting off a de-cell line, and took to the Gotham skies. He was sure that he would not be able to live this down, let alone survive the night. '_I hope someone commits a crime tonight. I really need to hit something right now._'

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed it. Remember to R&amp;R and check out my other stories. Thanks a bunch.<strong>


End file.
